


谎言是梦中的通天塔

by KitschStatue



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 一切失去都会得到补偿，一切的梦都会成真，所有人都拥有无限的时间，可以去享受永恒的和平与幸福。





	谎言是梦中的通天塔

人降生的时候总在啼哭。或许这是因为孩子在出生时就有种悲哀的预感，他隐隐意识到自己要背负自身，背负命运，经历生命永不止息的折辱和失败。传说河童的孩子出生时，河童父亲会趴在妈妈肚子边，大声喊：你想出生到这个世界上来吗？如果孩子回答：我不想出生！郎中就会开一副汤药，母亲喝一口，肚子就会像被封了口的鲤鱼旗一样瘪下去。 

可惜人不是河童，从出生前就开始了身不由己。和我们相伴而生的影子，就是从生命初始便已注定的终点。将生命从前往后看，我们无时无刻不和自己的末路同行。当我们越来越接近自我，我们就也是在接近死亡。

千手柱间最近睡得不太好，整夜多梦。或许是因为经历得太多，现在曾与友人共同平定天下，被称为忍者之神的男人白天的时候也总会想到过去的事。

你知道通天塔的故事吗？

千手柱间还记得自己的友人，宇智波斑这样问过自己。

人们曾经和我们一样联合起来，兴建能通往幸福的高塔，他们相信永恒的幸福就在神居住的天国。为了阻止这个计划，神让人类产生隔阂与仇恨，使人类之间相互不能理解。人类自此各散东西，再也不能得到终极的幸福。

柱间也听过类似的故事。于是他说，总有一天人们之间可以相互理解的，那时候忍界一定会建成新的和平之塔。我们现在不就建起了它的地基嘛。而且仔细想想，其实高天原的烦心事也不少啊。他当时和友人一起站在日后被称作火影岩的地方，偷得浮生一时闲，在那样温柔的风里感慨道：还是着眼现实比较好呢。

我也这么想。斑笑起来，不是为了从地上前往天上去，而是要把天挪到地上来。这样的话，总有一天所有人都可以获得超乎想象的幸福吧。

说到这儿，他们不约而同地想到了木叶，他们共同的宝物……自己的生命正在成为可能的壮举，长久的夙愿正在被一步步实现。在这种心驰神荡里，他们是彼此无心的诱惑者，每一个碰触和微笑都是最热烈的兴奋剂。那样的日子里，现世的幸福好像根本没有尽头，每个梦都拥有玫瑰色的光晕。

天气转凉又回暖，春去秋来日落东升，幼时大发狂言的地方已经平地高楼起。时间过得太快又太慢，一切都是最好的安排，仿佛只是一眨眼，他们争吵又和好，没有梦中让人惊出一身冷汗的决裂，直到火影之位尘埃落定，群蝉鸣叫的声音也平静如过去的无数个夏天。

我太高兴了……以前你还总把小孩子吓跑来着，现在大家都很信任你了！柱间也不怕热，在斑当选为火影的那天晚上搂住友人不肯撒手，凑过来说个不停。

你怎么比我还兴奋啊？斑从他肩膀下把自己被结结实实压住的长发拽出来，却也不遮掩翘起的嘴角，只是看着被廊檐挡了一半的满月。月光如水，黑夜中的天地都被镀上一层柔和的银光。

我甚至会怀疑这种看起来永无尽头的幸福是不是真的。提到这个，柱间突然又陷入了久违的消沉：斑，我做过一个梦，你离开了我们的木叶，带着九尾回来宣战。我总是在迎战的时候醒来，有时候甚至会觉得自己还在战场上，陷进了你的幻术里。

斑看着他就这么原地一缩差点没头上长蘑菇，简直要笑出声来了：如果真的是幻术，你要怎么办？

这样的幻术，斑你果然是个温柔的人呢……挨了不轻不重的一锤，柱间思考了两秒，问了个不相干的问题：斑，你的幻术内容需要自己构想吗？

需要，毕竟写轮眼施加的幻术也是幻术的一种。虽然有时候只用一点暗示就可以了，比如诱导敌人去想自己最害怕的事。

柱间眼睛一亮：这倒是第一次知道。原来写轮眼幻术的原理是这样吗？那就更简单了，只要从幻术里醒过来，我就邀请你结盟。我们联手，一定可以把幻术里的幸福再现在现实里。虽然不知道我们突然结下了什么深仇大恨，但既然施术者和被施术者都多多少少能体会到幻术中的幸福，谁还会继续无谓的争斗呢？

你这家伙的歪理真是让人没办法。术的目的明明是为了争斗中打败敌人吧？我是无法想象术可以用来获得幸福。斑侧过脸，正对着柱间那双亮亮的黑眼睛说，在幻术中获得幸福，你只会干脆一睡不醒的。我是没见过哪个施术者笨到陷进自己幻术里，但如果做梦的人和被梦到的人同在一个梦里，现实或许就成了一个梦与另一个梦之间短暂的一种虚幻吧。

术也可以用来获得幸福呀。忍者不也可以去追求杀人之外的目的嘛。难道你没用过火遁炖汤？

……谁会这么做啊！把一锅蘑菇汤和幸福画上等号细想也很有问题！不过你的木遁盖房子倒是挺管用的。

他们笑笑闹闹，第二天差点睡过头，最后一大早被自家弟弟组成的抓哥小分队轰起来，这两位族长才从就任典礼险些要迟到的边缘被抢救回来。向来对宇智波有意见的扉间，那天早上都面对着一脸崩溃地嘟囔着“这是千手阴谋”的泉奈没搭腔。

有道是盛衰无凭，不长不短的十五年，有千手柱间和宇智波斑共同坐镇的木叶仍未止住上升的势头，第二任火影千手扉间刚刚走马上任，他桀骜不驯的友人更是终于从文书中解脱，迫不及待地结束任期，暂时乖乖当起了千手老二手下的打工仔（或许不是那么乖）。

那时候他们都以为只要还在一起，就算快乐只是一时，生命注定是一个失去接着一个失去、一个痛苦联系着一个痛苦也无所谓。殊不知根本不必有什么原因，一个无缘无故、没头没脑的空想就足以将人的灵魂扰乱，甚至支配它，让它不得安宁。

每个夜晚，柱间不停地重温那个越来越长的噩梦。后来，他甚至真的怀疑现实只是幻想中抓不住的极乐。或许真实的他的确身在战场上，看着自己的友人因执念从黄泉复生，以永恒的和平与幸福之名为所有人创造了一个其快乐与炼狱中的酷刑相等的梦幻。

他不是一个心思太过细腻的人，更不擅长为自己创造痛苦，但事实就是：因为这不可阻止的梦，他每天置身于巨大的痛苦之中，一觉醒来因那无比真实的手刃友人的感觉而呆愣，然后盯着天花板，眼泪不受控制地簌簌掉下来。

现在好像全世界只有你不幸福。斑无数次对柱间的精神状态皱眉，明明是个迟钝的木头脑袋。

面对这种人身攻击，柱间耸耸肩膀，表示自己也无可奈何。

我们的通天塔已经快要建成了，斑转移话题，试图说一些能让人宽心的事，我们真的把天挪到了地上来。

现在想来，还是觉得没有什么真实感。柱间倚在窗边，看着楼下玩闹的孩子们说道，最近……我的噩梦更频繁了。

这次你又梦到什么了？

我杀了你。

啧。斑撇撇嘴，你也只能梦里想想了。

——不只是梦，最近我开始……想起了一些过去的事。斑，在我的一生里，我一直相信人与人之间可以真正抛弃仇恨达成和解，就像你我放下了两族的宿怨一样。

柱间声音低沉，一字一句慢慢地说着，就像说出这番话耗费了他极大的力气。事实也的确如此：但我最近在想，既然这是个最高的信念，那它真的能在人世实现吗？现在一切都很完美，我们和其他的忍村签订了和平条约和互助协定，忍者不再是工具，孩子也不用上战场，他们可以在十二岁的时候还在学校学习知识，而不用去杀死敌人和埋葬亲人。

斑轻声道：难道这一切不好吗？

这当然很好。但我开始担心，人类理应不可想象的幸福真的可以兑现吗？达成这最完美的世界真的不需要一点代价吗？人与人之间怎么可能放下全部的一切仇恨呢？

斑沉默不语。良久终于开口：你在怀疑自己的理想吗？

我依旧相信自己的理想。这条路上有人同行，我相信这点。但相对的，这条路上也一定也会有强大到不可想象的阻碍。没有痛苦，没有悔恨，只有如愿以偿的世界幸福到让人沉迷，但它只是梦而已。你知道的，柱间注视着斑，那样子坚毅而悲伤：这世上只有一个真实的世界，它是充满虚假的、残暴的、矛盾的、甚至是无意义的……那样糟糕的世界才是真实的世界。

宇智波斑与他的双眼对视，那双眼睛，千手柱间的眼睛让他恍若溺水。最后斑第一个转移了视线。

我真不懂你。你也知道它的本质，但你还是宁愿选择它。在这个世界里，一切失去都会得到补偿，一切的梦都会成真，所有人都拥有无限的时间，可以去享受永恒的和平与幸福。

补偿？是的，那些痛苦，那些流下的眼泪理应得到补偿。可你该怎么去补偿？报复？把仇人送进黄泉，让罪人在炼狱中永受刑罚不入轮回，这些又有什么用？已经失去的生命，已经流下的眼泪是不能挽回的。说到这里，柱间喉间干涩起来。如果这的确是那个强大到不可想象的幻术，斑是以何种心态，去构建了他的弟弟泉奈呢？

全世界有谁能代表所有人的意志？又有哪一个人能强迫别人去幸福？我是不行的，斑，在这个世界我得不到真正的幸福。

又是这样！斑哈哈大笑起来，说：我真是要认输了。这不是第一次了，柱间，全世界只有你不管在怎样的梦里都会痛苦，你可真是麻烦得可以。笑完，斑倒也不觉得有什么可烦心的，反而升起了难得的挑战欲。我会创造出让你满意的世界，他保证道。

我永远都不会满意。因为在这个世界上，有一个永远受苦的人。他永远承受着和全世界的幸福等质等量的痛苦。如果为了建起通往永恒幸福的通天塔，就一定要有一个人滴下眼泪，那建起塔又有什么意义呢？

如果那个人是自愿的呢？斑像是忘记了言语，愣在那里好几秒才终于开口：一定有那样的人的。世上一定有一条唯一的路，除你之外无人能走。为了这条路，你必须以自己为代价，你只能抵押和丧失你自己。但你知道这一切一定是值得的。

——没有任何事情值得！柱间高声道，没有任何事值得一个人去经受这样的痛苦！只要我还活着，我永远都会清醒过来，像此时此刻，像这个傍晚一样请求你，让我醒过来，看看你都做了什么……他不说话了，眼睛又酸又涩，他从未感觉木叶和煦的晚风如此真实，楼下孩子的笑闹也是这样美好，但此时此刻，千手柱间什么都顾不上了，他看着斑抬起手，结印——

梦醒了。柱间猛地睁眼，从不受他控制的树藤中挣扎出来，第一眼看到的是黑夜中一轮血月。他不是以秽土转生的方式存在，世界也不是梦中的模样。

他从未这样真切地活着。

凌晨是伟大的正午，还在醒着的人都要迎接最可怕的光天化日。

他看到满是尘埃和岩石碎片的地表，脚下则是覆盖大地的植物，天际那轮血色的圆月映着血轮眼的图样。除了尖锐的风声，他什么也听不到。这里反射着坟墓的苍白死寂，甚至根本没有一只飞过的猫头鹰。或许这个晚上已经持续很久了，持续到没有任何还醒着的生命能挨过这无尽头的永夜，而他是终于降生的唯一的婴儿，透过紧闭着的眼皮，用那眼泪里模糊的光去辨认世界。

再往前，离他不到五步远的地方，他看到了一个人——

千手柱间已经活过的岁月里，那些或真或假的记忆，那些吻，那些月光如水的晚上，那么多的爱与痛苦，悔恨与慨叹，那么多的得不到挽不回放不下忘不掉，一瞬间让他的心脏颤动到快要碎裂，仿佛一张嘴就要直接从喉咙口跳出来。

在视线的尽头，他看到的是这所有梦的起点，所有人幻想的载体，永恒清醒的年老的爱人。宇智波斑好像已经和神树融为一体，从腰部开始接续着树藤，头发已然雪白。

柱间想，这是他第一次见到斑年老的样子。

斑像是突然活过来般，随着几根树藤的枯萎，久违的生命的活力回归躯体。他从神树根系中脱离出来，模样和柱间记忆中无二，但声音沙哑低沉，像是已经多年没有开过口。

他们都很幸福。我给了他们超越人类所有想象的美好的梦。他低低地笑起来，眉眼里带着某种意气风发的骄傲：我成功了。

柱间看着自己的天启，猛地上前一步抱住他，根本忍不住的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

他的声音还带着哽咽：我要来阻止你。你知道我永远会来阻止你。你知道的，我就是这样的人。但我爱你啊，我爱你啊！——他嚎啕大哭起来，像是要把多年前终结谷一战时未来得及说出口的话一起全倒出来，颠三倒四一口气说个不停——梦里他们或许有可能在现实里实现的通天塔、那个美好的梦真的很幸福但不管怎样都快乐不起来这都是自己性格糟糕的错、竟然真的实现了月之眼他实在是太佩服了如果是他的话肯定想不到这样翻盘，也对，就算是在赌场上他也翻不了盘……

斑又是无奈又是气恼，只能任他抱着，他们离得这样近，他甚至可以在胸口感受到对方有力的心跳声。他们现在正在心灵相贴，斑想，这距离就如多年前的刀剑相向。斑看着眼前的人，微微翘起嘴角，感到久违的愉快。是的，这就是千手柱间，他永恒的强大的敌人和挚友，得到他爱与敬意的人，虽然说着什么私情，什么心痛，但这个人想毁掉月之眼，毁掉全世界的幸福，不只是因为他爱斑，想要把他从和全人类的幸福等同的痛苦中解救出来，而是因为他坚持这种得到幸福的方式是错的。

命运的赌场只开一次，他们都已经押上一切。或许他会死，但也无所谓了，还会有人走上这条路的。在触摸了那属于不可触碰领域的极致的幸福后，即使一度坍塌，通天塔也定会再度建起。现在，在不约而同的最后的吻里，那滴泪滴在他脸上，永恒不眠的月之眼执行人突然察觉到极致的被爱的幸福。

永恒的红月下，这世上彼此唯一的对手，就像过去无数次发生过的一样，灵魂因喜悦和战意沸腾，不约而同地大声喊着对方的名字宣告道——

「来战——！」

木与火焰共舞，夜空亮如被晨曦照亮：不存在的观众不知道目睹的是一个世界的创造还是一个世界的终了，但不管怎样，一切都要结束了。


End file.
